


Wintertime Love

by truisui



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truisui/pseuds/truisui
Summary: Yukhei is leaving for Taiwan, and Sicheng has something to tell him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Wintertime Love

Sicheng had never fallen this hard before.

He never falls for anyone. 

But being around Wong Yukhei was freeing; like he could breathe more openly, like the world was in color, rather than plain black-and-white. 

He was considerably more himself around the boy, and people could tell. 

So when Yukhei tells him he's permanently going back to Taiwan during this winter, Sicheng thinks his world is going to break.

They walk slowly together in the snow, hands almost touching each other, both silent with unspoken words left unsaid between them. 

Yukhei is dressed in a thick brown jacket and a deep green scarf, while Sicheng is wearing a white padding coat. It's freezing outside.

 _Now or nothing_ , Sicheng thinks. This was the perfect chance to tell Yukhei about his feelings; the other boy was leaving tomorrow afternoon.

Sicheng summons up his courage.

“Yukhei! I like you,” he shouted, and his face immediately burned up with embarrassment right after. 

He tried to run away just like that, eyes shut in fear, but a hand caught his firmly before he could.

“Sicheng,” Yukhei says softly. “Look at me.”

He doesn't want to, but Sicheng whips his head around and slowly opens his eyes. 

Snow was falling around them, and in the cold, Yukhei looked like a prince — breathtakingly handsome. 

“I was waiting for you all day to tell me those words,” he murmurs and cups Sicheng’s pink cheeks. 

Sicheng is breathless as Yukhei grasps his hands more tightly and leans in to kiss him on the lips. 

“I love you too, Sicheng." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short one shot <3
> 
> kudos/comment if you liked~


End file.
